


The wrong times are our best times

by TeslaX



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Wedding, none of the guys cheat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeslaX/pseuds/TeslaX
Summary: Hyunwoo is in love with his best friend but maybe he is a little too late to confess because Kihyun is going to get married.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	The wrong times are our best times

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda didn't proof-read, I'm sorry, it's late here and I just wanted to share this idea with you! Hope you enjoy it!!

“Have you ever dreamed about your future?” murmurs Kihyun tugging the threads of his sleeve. 

Hyunwoo looks at him and tugs a strand of Kihyun’s hair to put it behind his ear “sometimes” he whispers, watching the moles on his friend’s face. 

Kihyun rubs his nose and turns to Hyunwoo “what do you think about it?” he blinks slowly, his legs are swinging, too far away from the floor sitting on Hyunwoo’s back truck. 

“Not a lot” Hyunwoo smiles. 

“Is it a secret?” asks timidly Kihyun. 

“No”

“Then, can you tell me about it?” His voice is breathy when he sees Hyunwoo getting close to him to leave a kiss on his forehead. 

“Someday”

They were sixteen when they met, on a trip with his parents to Singapore. Kihyun doesn’t remember the story completely, he often leaves parts out of his telling. Nonetheless, Hyunwoo remembers perfectly every detail of Kihyun’s black short hair, a pretty big smile, the airy laugh, and those dark brown eyes boring at him. He still does… appreciate his friends' details. 

It’s not a secret that they are soulmates, everyone knows, their friends' remarks and suggestive glances speak by themselves, even Kihyun’s fiancée knows. 

And Hyunwoo knew too late that he was indeed in love with his best friend as cliché as it sounds. Now he is watching Kihyun and his fiancée, Minseong, practicing their wedding dance. He is smiling so brightly and warmly that Hyunwoo doesn’t have the heart to tell him Minseong is only marrying him because of fame and that she’s cheating on him with her best friend. 

Hyunwoo sips the champagne, he waits for the song to change and the couple to stop for a moment. The hall is filled by their closest friends, family, and some people no one knows but for some reason, they are there. Hyunwoo is aware each of his steps is leading him to a fall down but he can’t avoid it forever, no when his best friend is so happy in this farce, a hoax set by that beautiful woman who is hugging Kihyun’s arms while he’s laughing. Hyunwoo can’t take it anymore, call him selfish for telling his friend, call him fake for the performance he has to pull out since Kihyun told him about the engagement, he is the worst best friend because he is the one who’s gonna break Kihyun’s heart. 

“Hyung” Changkyun tugs his arm before he can keep walking to the couple. Hyunwoo looks at his youngest friend and smiles. 

“Are you gonna do it? Here?” he sounds tremulous, he’s anxious as much as Hyunwoo who only nods. 

“But, Hyung, take him to somewhere else, okay?” A breathy laugh is made by the older man, he shakes his head before catching Changkyun’s worried eyes. 

“It’s the least I can do for him” he declares, he takes Changkyun’s hand gently away from his arm and leaves the boy behind him to walk to Kihyun. 

“Good night, sorry for interrupting but I wish to talk with my best friend,” says Hyunwoo kindly. His friend’s parents greet him and nod at him, Minseong is tilting his head and smirking at him, she doesn’t like him, he knows it but she thinks she won. 

“Yes, of course” replies Minseong velvety. Kihyun kisses her cheek and gestures to Hyunwoo to lead the way. 

They start to walk to the garden behind the hotel where the ceremony will take place. There is a starry night as beautiful as the day he fell in love with Kihyun without knowing, it hurts to look back and see there was a chance but of them lost, it’s worse when Hyunwoo thinks about how beautiful and happy his friends was that night and how heartbroken he’s going to be in a few minutes. 

“Do you remember when we ran away before starting college? My parents were fuming that night, it was late, the next day was my first day at college but you wanted to have a damn burger in the middle of the night” there is a dreamy tone and look Kihyun has, he is reminiscing that night as it was yesterday and not 10 years ago. 

“But you accepted, also you were going to another college and I knew it was going to be hard to meet” he retorts. 

“Yeah, kinda right, anyways I transferred with you in my second year” Kihyun comments. 

Hyunwoo shakes his head. 

They stop in the middle of a flowery kiosk, the lights are shining brightly, it is quiet, just the stream of water can be heard, Hyunwoo walks to a bench and sits, he waits for Kihyun to follow him and sit beside him. 

“Why did you change your mind?” the older questions with his hands folded together. 

Kihyun chuckles “it was stupid”

“Tell me” Hyunwoo pleads, he closes his eyes, he knows. 

“I was in love with you” 

But still hurts. 

“Didn’t know” what a lie, Minhyuk told him a few weeks after Kihyun’s arrival. 

“Of course, big bear, you were dense, clueless about everything but your GPA” laments Kihyun with a smile, his arms are playing with the sleeves of his jacket. 

_No, it was just me being a coward, preferring hiding behind ignorance_ he wants to confess. Instead his chuckles.

“I would love you if you’d tell me,” he admits. 

“I know, that’s why I didn’t tell you”

Hyunwoo scoffs, takes a hand to his chest, and says “I am that bad as a boyfriend, Yoo Kihyun? What a great friend I have”

Kihyun guffaws “no, no, oh no, I just-” he stops. 

“You?” Hyunwoo is curious, his eyes are wide open and there is a strand of Kihyun’s hair out of place, he wants to comb it but Kihyun does it first taking it back.

“I felt I wasn’t enough for you, you were older and when I was 18 I thought I was not at your level of expectations, you had lots of experiences and I had nothing, my self-esteem wasn’t the best and I convinced myself I was better like that” Kihyun doesn’t dare to look at his friend, he keeps his head down, still playing with his sleeves. 

“Ki, it wasn’t like that…” he reproaches himself. 

“Hyung, you were not looking at me the way I did with you, I could see it” his confession is wobbly, Hyunwoo acknowledges Kihyun is not wrong, just the things weren’t like that. 

“No, you never saw it,” he whispers. 

“Excuse me?”

_Fuck it_

“Yoo Kihyun I was in love with you too, you only couldn’t see it because I tried so hard to hide it, I was scared of me, of us being more than friends, I didn’t want to lose you, I kinda knew you were in love with me but I convinced myself it was me trying to cope with the fact that you will never love me back, also I’m still in love with you” he finally confesses, he is breathing fast as if he finished a race, his heart is thumping he can hear it and feels like it’s going to burst out, Hyunwoo avoids Kihyun’s glance when he lifts his head to observe him. 

There is a moment of silence.

Hyunwoo looks dumbfounded as Kihyun laughs, he is shaking his head, some tears are threatening to stream down his face.

“We always choose the wrong time, don’t we?” he whimpers. 

The older’s hands are itching to hug the younger, Kihyun seems breakable and delicate so he decides to hold him in his arms. Hyunwoo squeezes him and Kihyun hugs him back, hiding his head in his chest. 

Hyunwoo can hear Kihyun’s whimpers slightly going down, his body still shakes therefore the younger tightens his grip when Hyunwoo tries to pull back to look at him. 

“I’m aware she’s cheating on me and that she’s using me, I was planning to dump her tonight” Kihyun’s voice baffled my Hyunwoo sturdy chest. the older hugs him tighter, he leaves kisses on Kihyun’s head, he’s trying to pour out his feelings at least through his actions as he always does. 

“I’m sorry” 

“You don’t have too, you are not who is cheating on me with her best friend nor scamming me for some millions” they separate a little, their arms are still tangled, the nose of Kihyun is red, his eyes are shining due to the tears but for Hyunwoo he is beautiful.

“How did you find out?” Hyunwoo asks, he frees himself to clean his friend’s face, Kihyun chuckles and leans on his touch. 

“Minhyuk and his chatty ass, he got the best friend drunk and he spilled everything out, even sent Minhyuk screenshots and photos, the guy doesn’t remember” Kihyun kisses Hyunwoo's hand, the older is surprised but Kihyun just laughs. 

“Do you wanna run away, Son Hyunwoo?” he murmurs, stars reflecting on his eyes, rosy cheeks, a hopeful face begging him. 

Hyunwoo nods even so he is astonished. 

Kihyun’s face lights up, he stands up and offers Hyunwoo a hand.

“What about the rehearsal?” 

“Don’t worry Minhyuk and Hyungwon are going to take care of it, let’s go” Kihyun can be smiling, Hyunwoo knows him well, he is still hurting but he is by his side and ready to pick the pieces of his broken heart. 

“Wait, wait, what?” exclaims Kihyun from his boyfriend’s lap. 

“Yeah, she was furious destroying everything she found on her way, she tried to convince everyone you were the one who cheated on her and that’s why you weren’t there but Wonnie and I face her with the receipts, her best friend was embarrassed, imagine being a cheater of the one and only Yoo Kihyun and more than that be the side dish” Minhyuk comments mindlessly scrolling down the recent news about his friend broken engagement. 

“And she tried to play the card ‘he’s gay, I’m a woman, he’s with a man, disgusting” narrative, you know, that didn’t make her look good” Hyungwon adds sipping his tea. 

Hyunwoo chuckles and kisses Kihyun, the younger scoffs before starting to rant. 

“She fucking didn’t say anything when she suggested making a threesome” 

Hoseok stops on his tracks and turns back to the kitchen when he hears Kihyun, Changkyun, and Jooheon laugh at him. 

“Hyung, come back here, you’re missing the tea for today” yells Jooheon.

“Sexual encounters and so on keep them to yourselves, TMI, I’m not interested in them” Hoseok declares, he walks back to take a seat beside Changkyun. 

“Whatever, the thing, Ki, is, you are safe in this whole situation, Hyunwoo too, I mean even if she hasn’t cheated, we would try to get you out unscattered” Kihyun softens at Minhyuk’s confession, nonetheless Hyunwoo is looking at his boyfriend as if he was losing some part of the plan. 

“Even if she hasn’t?”

“Yeap, your dumbass boyfriend was planning to break the engagement like a week ago because he gained the courage to confess to you. We had to investigate to find a good excuse, it was that or tell everyone Kihyun is an idiot and doesn’t want to get married anymore, I mean, we’ve been known, but we check other ways and yeah” Hyunwoo is surprised, he didn’t expect that he actually didn’t expect anything from the situation more than tears and pain. 

“We were going to make it low-key but nah, she decided to take it to everyone” Minyuk shrugs and keeps scrolling down smiling at the headlines. 

“Min told her you knew about the cheating and stuff but she tried to reverse it or something taking it to the hall, we weren’t responsible for it” confessed Hyungwon. 

“It’s okay, thank you so much, guys, for covering us. Hoseok, Jooheon, and Changkyun thank you too even when you didn’t know” Kihyun says grateful, he leans on Hyunwoo’s shoulder waiting for his boyfriend’s kiss. 

Hyunwoo kisses his head and speaks “thank you, guys”

“Now, where is the real wedding?” asks Hoseok, wiggling his eyebrows, Changkyun glares at him and the couple just laughs. 

“Let us recover from the fake one”

Hyunwoo and Kihyun are soulmates, everyone knows that, from their families to strangers, they could end up being just friends, being nowhere close enough to call each other's names but for some good reason they met. 

And fell in love. 

  
  



End file.
